Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck
Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck (or simply Pooh Gets Stuck) is a LeapPad game available in Leap 1 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the LeapPad Pro. It is also available in the LeapFrog SchoolHouse. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches reading with a story about Winnie the Pooh stuck in Rabbit's door. It is based on the 1999 Disney book of its same name. It is from an excerpt of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Characters *Winnie the Pooh (VA: Jim Cummings) *Rabbit (VA: Ken Samson) *Christopher Robin (VA: Brady Bluhm) *Gopher (VA: Michael Gough) *Eeyore (VA: Peter Cullen) *Kanga (VA: Patti Paris) *Roo (VA: Nikita Hopkins) *Offscreen Storyteller (VA: Laurie Main) Plot Winnie the Pooh does his morning exercises - which are called “stoutness exercises” and finds a honey pot on the shelf, but there is only one drip left! He goes to Rabbit's house and the sign says "Rabbit's House" (written badly on the sign) as he stands by the door. Pooh comes over for lunch Rabbit gives honey pots to Pooh; he sits at the table eats the honey out of the pots. He sits on the table and eats more honey out of the pots and he's done. The honey pots are empty when Pooh ate them out. Pooh is sticky while he goes out the door. Winnie the Pooh is stuck in Rabbit's door. Rabbit tries to push Pooh out the doorway while he runs outside. Christopher Robin comes to Pooh and pats his head until Rabbit will push for Christopher Robin to pull. Christopher Robin tries to pull Pooh out the doorway until he waits to get thin again. Eeyore comes to Rabbit with Pooh stuck in the doorway but couldn’t get him out, still. At night, Gopher has a honey pot and a box of food as he decides to feed Pooh at night. Rabbit gets out of bed and runs to Gopher, giving a honey pot and a box to Pooh and Rabbit grabs the honey pot from Gopher as he makes a sign that says "Do not feed the bear" (again, written badly) and punches it in the ground. In the morning, Pooh is still in the door while Rabbit comes to Christopher Robin. Kanga and Roo come to Christopher Robin and Eeyore with Pooh in the doorway. Rabbit goes back inside while Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, and Christopher Robin are ready to pull, and for Rabbit, to push. Rabbit pushes Winnie the Pooh, and everyone else pulls Winnie the Pooh out, as a team. Rabbit pushed Pooh out the doorway and Pooh flies and crashes into a hollow honey tree. Christopher Robin will get Pooh out when Eeyore, Kanga, and Roo are stIll up. Pooh is stuck again eating the honey in the tree. Numbers *1 *2 Sizes *Small (Little) *Medium (Middle) *Large (Big) Pooh Flying and Landing Pooh flies out of the doorway and crashes in the honey tree. Quotes *'Pooh:' [ while smacking his lips and eating honey ]: Yum-yum! *'Rabbit: ''[ in a scoffing manner ]: ''Oh, Pooh Bear! *'Pooh:' Good-bye, Rabbit! *'Rabbit:' ''[ tiredly ]: ''Good-bye! *'Pooh:' I CAN’T budge! *'Rabbit:' I'll get Christopher Robin! *'Christopher Robin:' Silly old bear! *'Pooh:' But I don't like waiting. *'Pooh:' Could you spare a small smackerel? *'Rabbit:' Honey?! Snacks???!!! Pooh! OH-NO! Not that!!! *'Gopher:' Certainly, sonny! *'Rabbit:' Oh, no! Not more honey!!! *'Rabbit:' '[ while pounding the sign ]: Do NOT feed the bear! *'Pooh:' I'm rumbly in my tumbly! *'Rabbit:' He budged, he BUDGED! HOORAY!!! Christopher Robin! *'Pooh:' Take your time, Christopher Robin. *'Christopher Robin:' We'll get you right out! *'Eeyore:' Stuck again... Game A honey pot icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Gallery Pooh Gets Stuck.jpg|Version 1 Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck.jpg|Version 2 Category:LeapPad Games Category:Disney Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Reading Books